Imperfection
by abrocks1234
Summary: Death the Kid is the definition of perfection. But why, just once, can't everyone else feel the same WAY! Can Kid handle the imperfection for any longer? Or will he snap? Cover picture coming soon, author's note inside, sorry, I'm bad at summaries, and rated T for language and Soul-Eater-y stuff coughcoughBLAIRcough. No spoilers for the series, no matter where you are. I'm fair.
1. Enter Death the Girl

**Hey guys! I'm Abby!**

_**PLEASE**__** READ:**_

**So, I've always kinda hated OCs. At least OCs that are one of the main characters.**

**And ESPECIALLY when the OC is based off the author! It just bugs me sososo MUCH! **

**But I came upon this idea, and it has an OC, and I apologize to those people out there who are like me, who hate OCs. But I thought this idea would just be fun to try.**

**Okay, thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Honorable Father," Death the Kid stepped into the mirror room, Liz and Patty on either side of him. He looked around. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, Spirit, and Crona were all in a semi-circle.

Ragnarok, playing with Crona's nose again, yelled; "LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP!"

Kid just calmly nodded at Ragnarok before turning to his father, the Shinigami, or Lord Death. "Is there something wrong, father?"

His father sighed. "I'm afraid so. Too many problems to count. I can't believe it came to this."

Soul stepped up. "Came to wh-"

He was cut off by a voice yelling; "YO! BASTARD!"

All heads turned. A girl stood there, arms crossed. She wore worn out brown boots, mud- and grass-stained ripped jeans, and a gray men's sweatshirt, sleeves rolled up. She studied everyone in the room carefully with bright yellow eyes. She stopped at Kid, and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Kid, do you know her?" Liz asked.

Kid, originally have a glare-down with the girl, snapped his head towards Liz. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"YOU LOOK ALIKE!" Patty giggled. She was right, the girl in front of them was the exact, female version of Kid. Her raven-black hair was pulled high into a sloppy ponytail, her side bangs falling into her eyes. On her sidebangs were three horizontal white stripes, identical to Kid's.

"Do what if we look alike?" Kid growled, obviously irritated. The girl smirked, walking past Kid, not even looking at him as she approached Shinigami/Lord Death.

"Well well, isn't this CUTE?" she snickered, her voice echoing through the room. Everyone was silent as Lord Death's mask-eyes narrowed.

"Cut the sarcasm."

The girl tossed her head back, laughing. "Oh, you truly are no fun. Now-" she put her hands on her hips - "-what exactly made the 'Great and Powerful Shinigami' come to ask wittle ol' ME for help? ESPECIALLY me!"

"I'm more surprised you actually came."

"Now now, am I not loyal to you?"

"I would certainly say not!"

The girl smirked, looking around at the semi-circle of people. "Cute little club you have here. What is this, your Book Club?"

"You KNOW about my school, don't pretend that you don't!"

"Yes, yes, can we please get on to what I'm doing here? I'm getting quite bored," the girl giggled, pushing her side bangs out of her eyes.

"Pardon me, Lord Death, but who is this girl?" Maka asked. The girl turned, smirking.

"I think you would understand me better like this." With that, she closed her eyes and yelled; "SOUL RELEASE!"

Maka and Stein both gasped, stumbling back. Kid just turned his head away, not wanting to see the soul of the girl he hated so much.

"What? What is it, Maka?" Soul hurried over to help his Miester back onto her feet.

"S-She's...a WITCH!" Maka gasped.

"No. Her soul is defiantly a witch's soul but I don't think that's all, Maka," Stein said, rubbing his chin and twisting his Screw. "Quite interesting, I'm getting more curious about this girl by the second."

"But don't witches have some sort of animal thing going on?" Black Star asked. The girl smirked.

"Funny you should ask that." She slipped off her sweatshirt, letting it fall to the floor, revealing a black tank top.

And a furry monkey tail behind her.

"MONKEY?!" the entire room gasped. The girl giggled as a small spider monkey crawled up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. She scratched it's head and nodded.

"Yup."

Shinigami-san cleared his throat. "Back to the mission at hand."

The girl nodded and turned back to Lord Death. "Of course. I'd assume you want me to help with something?"

"Yes. You, your weapon, along with these guys, are going hunting."

"Hunting?" the girl raised an eyebrow. "Well, that IS one of the things I do best. But not..." she slowly turned around, glaring right at Kid. "Not with _him_."

"I should be the one complaining!" Kid yelled, his fists clenching.

"I understand about your...differences, but I'm afraid the only way to defeat this new threat-"

"NEW THREAT?!" the girl interrupted Lord Death, her monkey tail snapping straight. "I heard NOTHING about some pathetic new threat! No WAY am I fighting some random guy I don't know with KID!"

"Listen, I just want you to get over your sibling rivalry this ONE time and-"

One again, Shinigami-san was interuppted, this time by Tsubaki. "_SIBLING_ RIVALRY?!"

Maka caught on quickly. "Brother...sister...brother...sister...?" she mumbled, looking from Kid to the girl with every word.

"SILBINGS?!" the entire room gasped at once. Kid wasn't even in to mood to fawn over their flawless and perfect unison. He turned his back to them, crossing his arms.

"HALF siblings," he corrected quietly.

Spirit, just as surprised as the kids were, turned to Lord Death. "Does that mean you did...with a witch...?"

Lord Death shook his head. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! Well...sorta. Remember when the witches managed to capture me? You know what the used me for?"

"What?" Patty asked, the only one in the room not understanding what Shinigami-san meant.

"So...half Shinigami...and half Witch..." Maka muttered,walking over and studying the girl. She smirked and nodded.

"Yup! The one and only Death the Girl!"

"Death the GIRL?!" the entire room gasped, once again in perfect unison, still not catching Kid's attention.

"Yeah, yeah! Basically, I'm half witch of the monkey, and my little friend over here is my weapon, and I'm its' Technician," she said, scratching the spider monkey's head.

"Incredible...a monkey as a weapon!" Maka gasped. Maka and Stein both had looks in their eyes, the kind of look that told people a lot of thoughts were going through their heads.

"What EVER! SHINIGAMI-BAKA!" Death the Girl, or just Girl, turned back to her FATHER. "What new threat IS this?"

Lord Death shrugged, lifting his large hands by his shoulders. "No idea. But the Death Scythes from around the world are saying they are getting pretty funky readings. It's something big, and our studies show its laying dormant under the Earth. In FACT, it's quite a possibility that the monster ITSELF is the center of the Earth!"

"Impossible!" Maka gasped, rubbing her chin. "All the science...down the drain!"

"I must agree with Maka, this is quite interesting," Stein muttered, twisting his Screw vigorously. "Imagine how many new scientific theories could spring up."

He leaped up, thrusting his finger into the air. "IT'S DECIDED! I SHALL DISSECT THIS NEW THREAT!"

"Calm yourself, Stein," Lord Death said, raising a giant hand. "We don't want to kill this threat just yet."

"And why is that?" Black Star asked. "I say I kill it and get it over with already!"

"We are not quite sure if this new threat is against us or not. When its awakened, it could be on our side," Lord Death explained.

"Then again, it may not," Maka whispered, earning a nod from Shinigami-san.

"Exactly. This is a SCIENTIFIC investigation," at the word scientific, Maka and Stein perked up eagerly, "So you will be studying the threat while it's still dormant," Lord Death said.

"How about...no?" Girl smirked, bringing all the attention back to herself. Shinigami's mask eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It sounds stupid," Girl shrugged. "And don't think I would ever want to help YOU."

"What if it extended your bargain?"

That shut Girl up real quickly. Her eyes widened, her monkey tail snapping straight. Sensing her surprise, her monkey, Momo, snapped to attention on her shoulder as well.

"Extended?"

"Extended."

"By how much?" Girl raised an eyebrow.

"A year?"

"What bargain?" Tsubaki asked, but Lord Death and Girl just stared at each other in silence. Finally, Girl bowed her head, sighing.

"You got yourself a deal, Shinigami."

* * *

**Okay, this may have been a confusing chapter, I was just going to introduce Girl. Well, how do you guys like it?**

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**A survey for my story:**

**Would you rather have Kid's father called Shinigami or Lord Death?**

**AND**

**Would you rather have Crona be a boy or girl?**

**I can go either ways for both.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	2. Over the Ocean

**Hey guys, I'm back! The story going really quickly, but once I get it all started up, it will start to slow down a little n.n**

**Anyway, I'm hoping the story will get better as it goes along. The first couple of chapters for all my stories are never as good as the ones later on, because the beginning chapters introduce the plot and characters and such.**

**Anwho, let's begin!**

* * *

"Hey, Girl, I'm wondering...if Lord Death is your father, why do you call him by his title?" Black Star asked.

Girl, hands shoved in her jean pockets, looked up from the ground. "I don't consider him my father, even if we are blood related."

Kid snorted, walking ahead of everyone angrily. "Don't worry, he doesn't consider you his daughter," he growled, not even looking at them. Girl clenched her fists.

"He will! Once I defeat you I will be his favorite! And then I'll be able to be ACCEPTED INTO THIS FAMILY!"

"Sure. But that will never happen. You will never defeat me, and Honorable Father will never accept you."

"How am I related to such a JERK?!"

"YOU TWO! Stop fighting this instant! If we are to work together you need to forget about your little family feud!" Liz barked.

Kid and Girl huffed, crossing their arms in unison. "Whatever," they mumbled together.

"Now, we need to figure out how we are going to split up into different parts of the world," Stein-sensei said. Everyone nodded.

"Shinigami-san requested that Kid and Girl work together, being that two Reapers would be able to travel around the world at top speed to help each person every day," Spirit explained.

"I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM?!" Girl shrieked, dreading the idea of working with her older brother.

"No! Absolutely not!" Kid shook his head rigorously.

"You two, along with your weapons, would be able to move at top speed with those fancy skateboards of yours, so you will almost constantly be moving, traveling to each group's area to help with anything they need or check up on them," Spirit continued, ignoring their complaints.

"So, nothing fun, then? No battle, no nothin'?" Girl put her hands on her hips. "That doesn't sound fun at all." Her monkey tail flicked angrily.

"Well, you guys may actually have more battles than any of us. You will help out everyone. Trust me, you'll be fine, Girl," Spirit said.

Girl nodded. "Fine. But I'm not happy."

"We figured," Stein twisted his Screw, thinking carefully. "Let's see, Maka and Soul, you will check up on the European premises."

Maka nodded. "Okay!"

"I WANT TO BE WITH MY DARLING MAKA! CAN WE COME TOOOO?" Spirit wailed, pulling on Stien's lab coat sleeve.

"Papa, you may need to help somewhere else," Maka explained.

"Spirit, you and I will be working in the African premises," Stein explained.

_Note to self; thank Professor Stein a thousand times for not letting Papa come with Soul and I_ Maka thought, grinning.

"Blackstar, you and Tsubaki will go to the...Asian Premises," Stein ordered. Blackstar saluted, and Tsubaki nodded politely.

"Uh...Crona, why don't you accompany Maka and Soul?" Stein pointed towards Crona.

"WHAT?! WHY DOES CRONA GET TO GO WITH MAKA AND NOT MEEEEE?" Spirit whined. Stein brought his fist down on Spirit's head.

"Your irritating," Stein said as Spirit whimpered in the corner, holding his head in pain.

"Is that okay with you, Maka?" Crona asked shyly. Maka laughed and nodded.

"Of course! I'd love for you to join us, Crona!"

Crona smiled shyly and nodded.

"Kid, Liz, Patty, Girl, and...the monkey-"

"-MoMo."

"-WHATEVER! You five will be at a different premise every day. Starting with Europe. You will wait here at Shibusen until we send you a signal to come. Follow every order of Lord Death-"

"-THAT LOON?!" Girl interrupted again, earning yet another death-glare from Stein.

"Do you want me to dissect you? It'd be fun to figure out more about your half-witch half-Shinigami body. I suggest you shut up now."

Girl shut her mouth, but never stopped glaring at him. MoMo climbed down her arm, looking ready to attack, but Girl put one finger on the monkey's head, holding him back.

"Fine. Is that all?" Kid asked. Stein nodded.

"I suggest you all try to find some type of transportation and be on your way."

"RIGHT!" all the kids said in unison before running off. Everyone was gone, except for Kid, Girl, Liz, Patty, and MoMo. once everyone was gone and there was only silence, Girl and Kid's heads snapped towards each other, instantly glaring.

"Don't think just because I have to work with you I won't try to kill you," Girl growled, her tail flicking.

"You can try, but you will always fail," Kid shot back.

"Why don't we go back to Lord Death? Stein said we have to foll-"

"I'M NOT GOING!" Girl interrupted Patty. "I have nothing to say to that man!"

"Death the Girl...I never thought I'd see you around here," a voice called out in awe.

Sid approached them, looking down at Girl. "I thought your stubbornness and pride would've kept you away from here."

"Lord Death called me here," Girl said, crossings her arms.

"Following your father's orders? That doesn't seem like you at all."

"And father actually asking for my help isn't like HIM at all. It must've been urgent. And last time I checked, you weren't blue."

"That was the man I used to be," Sid said.

"So, you're a zombie now, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Having fun?"

"It's not that different, actually."

"From this conversation, I've come to the conclusion that you two know each other," Liz said.

Kid nodded. "Girl knows everyone here. She's very...infamous."

"Kid's correct. Girl is not on the good side of most Professors here. In fact, all of us hate her," Sid agreed.

Girl smirked. "Aw, Siddy, I thought you loved me! I'm hurt!"

"Cut it out, you're not fooling anyone!"

"Like I that time I fooled you into going to New York because of the 'witch attack'?"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT!"

"I've never seen a Professor run away that fast from a stuffed animal CAT!"

"You were scared of a stuffed animal cat?" Liz smirked, glancing up at Sid.

"It's confusing!" Sid said. "Death the Girl pranked me!"

"And it was fun, too!" Girl laughed, petting MoMo as if he was a cat in the arms of an evil villain.

"Of course. Trust me sister to do something as stupid as pranking a Professor!" Kid rolled his eyes, boarding his skateboard.

Girl's eyes narrowed as she let the skateboard slip out from under her arm and jumped on it. "HALF sister."

"Half Witch."

"Half Wit."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious!" Kid groaned sarcastically.

"Funnier then you'll ever be, stick in the mud!"

"Clown face!"

"Diehard!"

"Monkey Face!"

"You two are acting like four-year olds!" Liz exclaimed. "We have WORK to do!"

"How did I ever get stuck doing work with him?" Girl mumbled, pushing her skateboard off and speeding off into the city. Kid followed in suit, quickly catching up.

"So, where are we headed?" Girl asked, her side bangs flying into her eyes with the wind.

Kid smoothed his bangs out of his face, obviously in thought as they speed through the city side by side. "The European premises, I believe."

"To find and mark the spot Maka, Crona, and Soul need to be by tomorrow?" Patty asked in gun form.

"I believe Azusa-san should be there as well," Liz said, in Kid's other hand.

"Sounds fun. Momo?" Girl looked down at the monkey, clinging to her arm like a sloth. "Hold on, sweetie."

Momo clung to her arm, and Girl let out a large whoop, leaping off her skateboard, spreading arms out wide, monkey tail flicking as her skateboard flipped in midair. Girl leaned forward and dove, falling to the ground after her skateboard. Her monkey tail wrapped around the skateboard and snapped it under her feet just in time for her to use a small dent in the ground as a half-pipe, shooting her self back into the air with multiple 360s. Her monkey tail flicked out, wrapping itself around Kid's neck so she spun around.

"GIRL! G-G-" Kid scratched and pried at her tail, but she continued to spin around him, her tail tightening around his neck. His face grew red.

"HE CAN'T BREATH!" Liz yelled over Patty's laughing.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Girl snickered, finally stopping her spinning and continuing to skateboard in the air in front of Kid, pretending nothing happened.

Kid fell to his hands and knees on his skateboard, clutching his throat and panting, his face's color changing back to normal.

"You okay, Kid?" Liz asked anxiously. Kid nodded, catching his breath.

"That...bitch..." he gasped between breaths. Girl snorted ahead of them, looking over her shoulder.

"You act like I'm the evil one here."

"YOU ARE!" Kid said, finally standing up again. Both skateboards came to a stop, right above the ocean, causing Liz to panic.

"You ARE the evil one!" Kid continued. "You're a witch!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YESSSS!" Kid suddenly lifted Liz and Patty, shooting Girl. She grunted with the impact, flying off her skateboard and falling with a large SPLASH into the ocean. Liz screamed.

"KID! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING!"

Girl's head popped back through the surface, her ponytail now hanging loose, striped side bangs sticking to her wet face. Momo clutched her arm, looking as scared as hell. "Trans...form...now..." she hissed, and Momo nodded, leaping into the air. With a flip, Momo went from a monkey to a dagger.

"Monkey...monkonkey...VINE ELEVATOR!" Girl screamed, a vine appearing from underwater and wrapping around her waist, lifting her back onto her skateboard as Momo the dagger fell into her hand. "You're a dead man, Death the Kid."

"Liz, Patty, get ready!" Kid lifted the two guns in front of him, crouching into stance.

"Kid, we can't fight!" Liz protested.

"LIZ! You will follow your miester's orders, Liz!" Kid yelled, obviously serious about this fight. "We will kill Girl, once and for all."

"Just try! MONKEYMONKONKEYVINETRAP!" Girl yelled at the speed of light. Caught off guard, vines shot up from the water, wrapping around Kid and pinning him down on his skateboard.

Girl leaped into the air, flipping twice and landing on the end of his skateboard, shaking it slightly. She leaned down, smirking, letting the water drip from her hair onto his face. She held Momo up to his neck, drawing the slightest bit of blood.

"You really think, after trying to kill me for your entire life, it will end this easily?" Kid asked, glaring at her from under his bangs. **  
**

Girl smirked, tilting her head innocently. "I had a feeling it wouldn't. What cute little trick do you have up your sleeve this time, Kid?"

"How about this?" Kid said, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he thrashed his body, knocking Girl down. Before she could completely fall of the skateboard, she reached out and caught herself, dangling above the water with one hand. Kid spread his arms out, the vines tears and falling limp, freeing him. He put Liz and Patty on either side of Girl's head, and she glared up at him. She grunted, lifting her other hand that wasn't holding the skateboard, which was clutching Momo-dagger, driving it into Kid's foot. Kid looked down, watching as blood flooded out of his shoe before looking back at Girl, guns still against her head.

"That's it? That's all you got?"

"Oh, don't think this show is over yet, Kid," Girl smirked.

The next couple of seconds went by in a flash. Girl let go of the skateboard, leaning backwards into a backwards swan dive into the ocean. Before she hit the water, she screamed; "MONKEY MONKONKEY VINE COFFIN!" before she fell underwater.

Vines covered Kid completely, mummifying him to the point you couldn't recognize him at all. Liz and Patty were stuck at his sides as he fell over, off his skateboard. Kid couldn't see when he hit the water with a SMACK!

He felt himself sinking, water seeping into the paper-thin cracks between the vines. He was drowning! And he was stuck!

Girl popped out of the surface and mounted her skateboard. She got on her hands and knees, leaning over the side of the board. Momo, once again a monkey, sat on her back, rubbing Kid's blood off of himself.

"That can't be it," Girl whispered, eyes fixated on the water, hands clutching the edge, of the board, her feet hanging off on the other side. "This is Kid, he would never die so easily."

_WE'RE GUNNA DIE! GOODBYE, WORLD! DEATH DEATH DEATH! I LOVE YOU PATTY! _thoughts flowed in and out of Liz's head, still a gun pinned against Kid's side.

She felt something bump in her chest, and realized it was Kid's soul, trying to match it's wavelength to hers. Patty's soul came on the other side, bumping gently against Liz's soul. Liz closed her eyes, focusing on her soul wavelength, now understanding their intentions.

Soul Resonance.

She felt Kid's body tighten, and she knew he was running out of air. He was drowning! Liz stopped herself from stating the sound frequency, as her gun form slowly grew over Kid's hands.

_Firing, _she thought in Patty's voice. She let the heat build up, and Kid started shaking. He couldn't hold his breath much longer! This Soul Resonance better hurry up!

Bubbles split through the surface of the water, rippling. Girl's eyes narrowed, and Momo quit cleaning himself and leaned over her shoulder to see. The bubbles, though not knowing their origin, were most likely coming from Kid.

"I knew it..." Girl whispered. "Get ready, Momo." With a squeak, the small spider monkey fell into her hands, transforming into a dagger. She pointed it at the water, rising up from her hands and knees to her feet. The silence was deafening. All Girl could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears and the waves of the ocean. Suddenly, the water underneath the bubbles took on an orange hue. Girl raised and eyebrow.

"What the hell?" she muttered, as the orange hue grew brighter and larger. Realizing what it was just in time, girl's eyes widened and she zipped away on her skateboard quickly, sending her hundreds of feet away.

But she wasn't far enough.

The blast flung her off her skateboard. "MOMO, JUMP!" Girl screamed before she hit the water. Momo quickly transformed back into a monkey, leaping out of her hands and landing on the skateboard. Girl treaded water, blood dripping from her lips slightly, hair flipped over its part awkwardly. Kid rose back up from the water, Liz and Patty changing from their Soul Resonance form back into normal guns. Kid bobbed in the water, rage filling his yellow eyes, his bangs sticking to his forehead. She shook his head, water droplets flying, lifting Liz and Patty and pointing them right at Girl.

"Today's the day you die, Death the Girl," he hissed, his pinkie's tightening on the triggers, still breathing heavily.

"Kid, please listen to me for a second," Liz said. Kid was completely still except for his eyes, which slid down to the gun in his right hands, acknowledging the fact that he was going to listen to Liz. Liz sighed.

"Kid, we need her."

Kid's eyes narrowed, pinkie twitching and threatening to shoot.

"Kid, what about your father? He wanted you to work with her. He wants you to forget about this fight long enough to complete this mission. Do you WANT to disappoint him?"

Kid's pinkie's loosened around the trigger. He sighed, looking down, watching the water ripple as his water from his hair fell back into the ocean.

"No. I don't."

"I thought so. And Girl, please, can't you just work with us? WITHOUT causing fights?" Liz asked.

Girl turned her head away from them, glaring off into the distance. "Fine. Whatever."

Both kids mounted their skateboards again, flying along in silence. Girl took her hair out of a ponytail, shaking it out and letting it dry. Her hair was surprisingly long, Liz and Patty realized, as she squeezed the water out. Momo sat at her feet, asleep, blood dripping from his ear.

"Hey, Girl?" Patty ruined the silence that enveloped them. Girl looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, little talking gun?"

"Why do you and Kid hate each other, if your family? Liz and I are sisters, and we love each other."

Girl quickly snapped her head forward again, flying ahead of them. "I have my reasons, and Kid has his."

Liz knew that was the only answer Girl was going to give them, but Patty kept on trying. "Is it the age difference?"

"Kid is only a couple years older than me, the age doesn't change anything," Girl said, lifting Momo into her arms. "Monkey Monkonkey Vine Bandage."

Vines gently wrapped around the sleeping monkey's ear, stopping the bleeding. Girl set him back down and sped on, wet hair fluttering lazily and limply in the wind.

"Is it being half witch?" Patty asked.

Girl's shoulders tensed as she snapped to attention. "That's none of your business!"

"Patty, maybe you should stop," Liz said, thrown off by Kid's silence in the conversation. His eyes seemed glazed over, and he was obviously deep in thought.

"But I'm just wondering!" Patty didn't understand that the feud between the siblings was a sensitive subject for the two.

"It's fine," Girl shook her head. "She can ask as much as she wants, as long as she doesn't mention-"

"-the witch thing?" Kid finished, finally speaking. Girl's head swiveled back towards him, glaring.

"Look who decided to speak!"

"Whatever," Kid mumbled running his fingers through his bangs, closing his eyes, obviously irked by the fight.

"HEY!" someone shouted from below. Girl and Kid lowered their skateboards, landing on a boat.

"Hello, Asurza-san," Kid bowed his head politely to the woman.

"Azusa-san," Liz and Patty acknowledged her in unison.

Girl leaned on her forearms on the edge of the boat, smirking at Asurza. "Long time no see, old hag."

"You know Azusa-san TOO?" Liz gasped.

"Girl knows everyone and everyone knows Girl. And not in the best way," Kid said flatly.

"I must admit, I was not happy when I heard Death the Girl was part of this mission," Asurza said, adjusting her glasses. "But my, have you grown. You were only 7 last time I saw you. Now how old are you, 10?"

Girl crossed her arms, glaring. "Twelve. I'm twelve now. My birthday was two days ago, the day I got a summon from Shinigami-baka to come here."

"You're only twelve?!" Liz and Patty gasped in unison, now once again in human form.

Girl nodded, pulling her still sopping wet hair into a messy bun. Her side bangs fell out instantly, not wanting to stay in the bun. "Yeah, how old did you think I was?"

"You looked fourteen, like Kid," Liz shrugged.

"Nah, I'm twelve."

"ANYWAY! I'm supposed to lead you both to the area you will mark for Maka, Crona, and Soul before heading off the African Premises to check on the adults," Azusa explained.

"Well, let's get marking!" Girl said impatiently, attempting to scrub off a blood stain on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

**I decided to stop this chapter here. Even though there was more, it was getting pretty lengthy. The true plot begins the next chapter, guys, so just bare with me. Or bear with me. Whichever one it is.**


End file.
